Every Day is Exactly the Same
by EdwardCullen'spants
Summary: Bella finds herself living an organized life, but things change when a handsome stranger becomes her neighbor and saves her from a boring life. E/B *My first Twilight fic.* Rated T...for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Twilight**...**of course**.

I wasn't bored of life. It was more like, life was bored with me.

I found myself doing the same things over and over again. I knew what would happen before it actually happen.

For example, my alarm clock will ring in about five seconds. 1,2,3,4,5.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I quickly turned it off. Getting out of bed, I went and took a shower and got ready for school.

I had been living on my own for a year now. It was September and that meant a brand new college year. I had thought that after I graduated high school that my life would change. I was wrong.

Twenty minutes later, I checked myself in the mirror of my bathroom. Satisfied with my gray slacks and black shirt, I left my room and went to the kitchen.

This was my life. I counted every second, every minute, every hour. Basically, I did a lot of counting.

I made my usual breakfast, boiled eggs with waffles. It was entertaining watching the eggs bounce in the boiling hot water.

Ten minutes later, I was done with breakfast and headed to school.

I mainly walked to school, when the weather was nice, but when it wasn't I took my red truck. My dad, Charlie, had given it to me when I moved in with him and to his surprise I loved it.

When I got to my class, I sat in the back and waiting for the class to start.

******

Once I got back to my apartment, I changed into a comfortable pair of shorts and a white v-neck shirt. I made dinner and sat in my kitchen table reading the newspaper. This was basically my life.

The same things repeating over and over. Sure, I made changes along the way, but somehow it just came back to being repetitive.

My life was pathetic.

After I was done with my dinner, I washed the dishes, cleaned the kitchen, turned off the lights and went back to my room.

Once I was settled in my bed, I went to sleep and mentally prepare myself for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

"Mom, we just left the house not even five minutes ago," I chuckled as I talked into my cell phone.

My mother was never the one for good-byes.

"I know, dear. It's just hard letting go two kids instead of one," my mother, Esme, sighed.

"We know how hard it was for you to let go of Emmett," I said.

She cried for hours when my older brother left for college. I guess it was natural for a mother to cry when the first born left the house.

"I'm just glad he turned out to be a well young man. He was such a trouble maker when he was younger. Anyway this is about you and Alice. You know how happy your father and I are about you going to college and getting a future," she said.

"You make it seem like I was never going to go to college. The year I took off after high school was to set my mind straight about becoming a doctor. I obviously chose to become one so we don't need to have this conversation,"

She made a big deal about me not going to college right after high school. I said I needed time to think about my decision about becoming a doctor, but I had already made that decision a long time ago, I just needed to be alone.

"Yes, I know, Edward. I just want what's best for you," Esme sighed.

"I know, mom," I kept my eyes trained on the road in front of me.

"Call me when you and Alice get to your apartment,"

"Sure will, mom. Bye," I hung up and laid my head against the car seat.

Checking the rear view mirror, I saw my sister, Alice, in her yellow Porsche behind me. She looked to be moving her head to the sound of music, but stopped and grabbed her phone.

I laughed. It was probably Esme saying how much she misses us.

As crazy and loud as Alice was, I loved her and she's my best friend. She supported me when I decided to take a year off, but I had to promise her to go to college with her after she graduated high school.

And here I was, driving to Seattle in my silver Volvo.

Putting on a CD of classical music, I let the soft melody of the songs prepare me for my new life.

************

A soft ringing sound broke the sound of music. I checked my cell phone and saw Alice's number.

"Hey," I said as I stopped on a red light.

"Edward. Listen, I was thinking on visiting Jazz at his club. Do you mind if I go real quick," she asked.

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend who she had met when we arrived at Forks. Jasper and I quickly became good friends, and he made Alice happy so he was perfect for her. He said that he wanted to take over his family's business of owning clubs in Seattle and soon enough was giving his own club.

Through the rear view mirror, I saw pleading eyes looking back at me.

"Sure, tell him I said hi," I chuckled.

"Yay, thanks," she squealed and hung up.

Quickly, her Porsche was next to me. With her hands she made a heart shape at me and turned the corner. At the same time I gave her a wave and speeded off when the light turned green.

I parked my Volvo in the underground garage the apartment complex had.

People that lived here obviously knew good cars. BMWs, Mercedes, Mustangs were parked all over.

However, a lone red rusty old truck got my attention. I had to give the owner credit. They had enough guts to park that piece of junk next to the other cars here.

Opening the trunk of my car, I got out my suitcase and box of CDs. That's basically all I needed to live, clothes, toothbrush, and music.

I went into a nearby elevator and went up to the eighth floor, after searching the hallways, I finally found the apartment.

Alice pretty much took care of the way the apartment was going to be decorated; as long as none of my things were pink I was fine. Luckily, Alice shared my love for dark colors.

A long black leather couch, a black coffee table and a plasma TV, which was mounted on the wall, made the living room.

Big windows allowed the light bit of sunlight to come in and French doors led to a balcony.

To the left was a dark hallway that led to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

I was so getting the master bedroom. The room was located at the end of the hallway.

A big bed was placed in the center of the room. Thank God, Alice and Esme choose the furniture early because I didn't want to sleep on the floor.

************

After giving my mom a call, I helped Alice bring her things up into the apartment. She was always one step ahead and brought take out.

We ate in the dining room. I could tell that take out was going to be our source of food. We didn't know how to cook, well except for breakfast. We knew how to cook that. That was the most important meal of the day, right?

"Jasper, wants us to go visit him and his club once we're settled in," Alice said and took a bite of her food.

"Sounds good," I drank from my soda.

"You should probably get a date," she said.

"I don't want to talk about it, Alice," I gave her a stern look.

She knew why. She knew that I still hurt after what had happen in my last relationship, I wasn't ready to date.

"I just want you to be happy," her small hand gently gripped my own hand.

"I know, Alice. I'm sorry," my voice was just a whisper.

"No, I'm sorry. You're not ready. You know I'm here if you need to talk about it," she looked up at me sincerely.

"Yes, I know and thank you," I gave her hand a squeeze and got up.

I threw the containers away.

"I'll probably be gone early tomorrow. I'm going to the gym, buying some books for class and going shopping for some things," I gave the top of her head a kiss and said good night.

Back in my room, I changed into a pair of sweats and a loose shirt. Setting my alarm clock, I got under the blanket I brought with me and went to sleep.


End file.
